The present invention relates to the memorialization of cremated remains, and in particular, to a presentation system and method of preparation thereof for the display of cremated remains. Further, the system teaches a particular methodology for the artistic application of cremated remains upon a substrate for presentation.
The present invention contemplates a unique presentation of the cremated remains as a wall hanging in the form of a painting or the like, which includes thereupon the application of the cremated remains in an artistic and aesthetic fashion into the artwork itself.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of rendering an abstract or other artwork upon a generally flat substrate such as canvas, art board, Bristol board, or the like, then selectively applying an adhesive or like medium such as glue or the like upon the substrate and, prior to the adhesive medium""s curing, applying at least a portion of the cremated remains upon the adhesive so that it adheres to the substrate, and is visible as a part of the artwork.
An example of the present invention is show in the form of a painting of a country scene, wherein the remains are blended seamlessly into the painting to form textured items in the scene, which may include soil, tree trunks, fences, or the like, or in an abstract artwork wherein a band of cremated remains is presented upon the artwork in such a manner as to blend with and enhance same. The end result is a artwork which is pleasing to view, as well as providing a fitting remembrance to a loved one, and one in which the artwork can be selected to better memorialize the deceased.
In the U.S., burial of the body of the deceased is still the method most widely practiced, a costly and environmentally detrimental practice. Burials can easily costs upwards of $10,000.00 plus, when one considers the casket, plot, service, memorial marker, and such. Accordingly, cremation has become more popular over the years, but among many there is a perception that there exists only limited alternatives for memorialization of cremated remains, such as keeping same in an urn, or scattering same in a ceremony.
While there exists a plethora of patents on apparatus and/or method for alternative disposal of cremated remains, including urns having viewing ports, planters, panel boxes, jewelry, building niches, and storage containers, none are believed to system of the present invention, which is believed to provide a refreshing alternative to prior art systems.
A list of patents which may have some pertinence to the present invention include:
As one may discern from a review of the prior art, there are many patents teaching diverse methods of keeping cremated remains, including, such traditional method as urns, as well as planters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,897) panel boxes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,127), jewelry (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,116 and 5,208,957), chests (U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,931), as well as building niches U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,944.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,933 issued 1997 for a xe2x80x9cStorage Container and Display for Cremated Remainsxe2x80x9d, which includes not only the remains, but can include a decorative image formed thereon, xe2x80x9csuch as by silk screening, etching or embossingxe2x80x9d displayed in conjunction with the remains. (Col 3, lines 30-35).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,528 teaches a xe2x80x9cCremation Urnxe2x80x9d which includes a three dimensional artwork formed in LUCITE or other transparent substance, and a chamber formed in the transparent substance for later deposit of cremated remains, to provide an alternative to the traditional urn.
While none of the prior art was found teaching the method of the present invention, the practice of applying an adhesive and then applying a granular or other substance to the adhesive to enhance an artwork has been contemplated in other forms. For Example, it is known that one may apply glitter to glue while it is still wet, in order to facilitate sticking of the glue to a substrate, which may be in the form of an artistic rendering, such as is done by grade school children. For other examples of patents which contemplate the use of adhesives to bond granular substances to an substrate, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,375, or 5,275,871. Also, it would appear that there are other, non-patent references available teaching the technique of glitter applied to wet glue, as in making artistic sweatshirts and children""s art.
Unlike the prior art, which has generally contemplated various depositories for cremated remains, the present invention contemplates a system for the storage and display of remains which may be personalized to the deceased in the form of an artwork and application scenario, providing a refreshing alternative to prior art systems.
It is perceived that most prior art methods of containment of cremated remains provide only limited options; indeed, generally one is left with choices simply relating to various containers, many in the form of ornate, expensive urns. The present inventor perceives that a truly different option is needed to the containers of the past, and believes that the present invention fulfills that option, providing both a means of containment of the remains, but principally providing a means of respectful and fitting display of the remains in a remembrance context which also evokes beauty and past memories of the deceased, based upon the artwork chosen in conjunction of the design, as well as the method of application and pattern of the remains upon the artwork.
As indicated, the present invention contemplates a method for the artistic application of cremated remains upon an artistically prepared substrate for presentation, in the form of a painting or like wall hanging which includes thereupon the application of the cremated remains in an artistic and aesthetic fashion blended into the work.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of rendering an abstract or other artwork upon a generally flat substrate such as canvas, art board, Bristol board, or the like, then selectively applying an adhesive or like medium such as glue or the like upon the substrate and, prior to the adhesive medium""s curing, applying at least a portion of the cremated remains upon the adhesive so that it adheres to the substrate, and is visible as a part of the artwork. A mat or matts are then placed as borders about the artwork, for framing, but more importantly, to space the work from the glass in the frame, lending a xe2x80x9cshadow boxxe2x80x9d effect, so as to prevent contact of the raised remains on the surface of the work with the glass.
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention are presented in two forms, an abstract artwork wherein a band of cremated remains is presented upon the artwork in such a manner as to blend with and enhance same, an in the form of a painting of a country scene, wherein the remains are blended seamlessly into the painting to form textured items in the scene, which may include soil, tree trunks, fences, or the like. As indicated, the perceived end result is a artwork which is pleasing to view, as well as providing a fitting remembrance to a loved one, and one in which the artwork can be selected to better memorialize the deceased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the prior art remains containment and display systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for the storage and display of cremated remains which is able to be customized to provide a fitting remembrance of the deceased.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for the storage and display of cremated remains which provides an artwork which may be displayed in the home in a aesthetic and pleasing manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for the storage and display of cremated remains which is more cost effective than prior art systems.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for storage and display of cremated remains which allows the user to choose a subject and artistic genre for memorialization of the deceased, wherein the cremated remains are blended in seamlessly with the artwork to form a new artwork including the cremated remains.